Wickedness of the Before Love
by ohthatsmyname
Summary: To think I used to love him. Now, I see the real him. I knew deep inside me that he was the one, but I couldn’t love him anymore—if I did, I would be broken up even more." Sasuke leaves to kill his brother again and came back successful, the sacrifice was
1. Chapter 1

To think I used to love him.  
Now, I see the real him. I knew deep inside me that he was the one, but I couldn't love him anymore—if I did, I would be broken up even more.

I, Sakura Haruno, have been dating Sasuke Uchiha for 7 months and a week. But now, he says he has to leave…to "fulfill" or finish some business. I knew that it was either dealing with Itachi or—I don't even want to say it or even THINK it.

So before he left, I would have never thought this would have happened—he confronted me.

It went something like this:

.-.-.

"Sakura."  
My ex-dreamy hunk called to me in the middle of the training ground, interrupting my training session.

"What? Can't you see that I'm busy right now?!" I half-heartedly snapped at him while wiping my brow of sweat.

"I need to…talk to you." He said in a near whisper. I didn't move because I knew that he would appear before me with his powerful speed. I was surprised when he didn't do what I expected, so, with a sigh, I questioned him.

"What do you need now," It may sound weird that I would talk to Mr. Delicious—I mean Mr. EX-Delicious—so rudely even though I was his girlfriend.  
But, I have changed from going: "OMG SASUKE LOOKED AT ME!!" to "So? What do you want?"

"It's about us." Now _this_ caused me to turn and face him in all his beautiful glory. "Let's break up."

"…" I was at an absolute loss of words,"B….but…why?"

"I don't love you anymore. Come to think about it, I have _never_ loved you." Now this confused me. I mean, we did a lot of things together that were more—intimate—than friends would ever be. A crevice formed in my heart.

"You may be beautiful in your own pathetic and weird way, but come on—you're so WEAK!"

My heart literally split in two.

But I am the new and stronger Sakura; I will never crack under the jerk-Sasuke and shed tears for him.

"So you're going to leave me then?" I asked.

"Yes…to finish my business with my brother who will feel my wrath…-rant-"  
Sasuke starts to rant whenever there was something to deal with his brother. I knew he had to leave, but I couldn't let him go.

My heart was shattering into little shards of pain, but I kept a straight face.

"You know what? I think this is the right decision. I mean, you can find a better and _stronger_ girl who will help bring up your family and one who could help you in ways that I never could," I said with a cracked smile, my eyes never misting. "So, I guess this is goodbye…let's shake on it."

So I held my hand out and he shook it. Once he let go, I gave him a good slap on the face that I saw turn from red to immediate black and blue. The slap was hard—I couldn't believe I could hit someone I loved with that much force, I mean like I cared for that jerk...anymore—because he suddenly hit the tree that was behind him.

"Goodbye now, Sakura," he said grimly as he stood up from his forced position.

I ran home and went to sleep; not even shedding a tear.

.-.-.

After that little event between me and Sasuke, the jerk left…_for 8 years._ News came back that Sasuke managed to kill Itachi after a long time and he would be coming back soon.

Though my heart had been broken into millions of pieces, I kept my well-trained poker face. Only my true friends like Naruto and Tsunade knew about the state of my heart.  
My heart was partially healed by the time the jerk decided to come back—  
I loved the way he greeted us:

"Hey…" He breathed, before abruptly passing out.

* * *

so another fiction, that i hope you guys like it. I just want to ask if you guys think i should continue this or just leave as is. Also is the title okay? i hope so if not what do you guys suggest?

Thanks for reading. review would be nice.

-ele

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

hey peoples sorry for not updating so long, busy schedule and life. thanks so much to my editor at dA AkaiiDenetsu 3. i hope you all will enjoy it.

* * *

Wickedness of the Before Love Chapter 2

~*~*~  
Passing out is not the greatest way to say hello to the people who care about you; minus me.

But he did.

So, I pretty much stared at him while I lie there on the ground. My heart started to feel those "oh-so-caring" feelings, but I suppressed them and watched in amusement as everyone went from shock, to awe, back to shock again, and lastly: panic. Everyone started to scramble up and about, then tried to get him into the emergency room. They acted as if their king was dying, but it was only _Sasuke_, my former love.

He looked quite beautiful lying there on the ground. Where he should be. Beneath _me_--instead of _me beneath him_ as he always viewed me. Oh, wow... getting egotistical here... but it's all good-- until Tsunade gave me the order to heal him.

"But WHY?" I demanded hotly.

"You're one of the best medics here besides me, and I just recently got a call to be in the Hokage office. You've done this before Sakura; I know you can do it." Tsunade replied, evenly.

"Couldn't you have asked Yuri or Shizune?" I asked meekly.

"Yuri is on leave and I need Shizune in the office with me." She gave me a knowing look that healing the bastard would hurt me, because of the past. "Please Sakura, just treat him as a nameless Joe."

And with that she turned away and left me in the room with that vile being. Hopefully he would not wake as I healed him. I tied up my hair in a famous pony tail and got to work.

_Such a beautiful person not being able to take care of himself is such a waste, along with his personality,_ I thought as I healed him. He had several large bruises on his abdomen and back, four fractured ribs, a black eye, a hole that healed up somewhat but not fully-- blood was still seeping through the hole, and a huge scar line on his back. And that was only what I could tell was damaged--just by looking at him.

I healed his ailments, and by the time I got to the scar on his back I was so tired that I called out the assistant nurse. Who thankfully was male, to finish the job.

I took my hair down as I sat on the chair at the head of the table where _It_ lay.

When the assistant was done, I thanked him and watched my patient heal. Being a ninja had its perks, and med nins were there to help speed up the healing process for said ninjas. Since I was both, I had the best of both worlds...so to speak.

I went on break after watching HIM rest which was quite captivating, but my inner conscience began to thaw at me ... and my stomach. I called to another nurse to watch the _patient_ for me but as soon as I was two steps away from the door I could see Naruto eagerly running towards the room his best friend was in.

I did what I regularly did when excited visitors came in to see their injured person. I backed toward the door and glared at him until he slowed into a stop in front of me.

"Naruto, how many times have I told you that you cannot run into a room just to see if your friend is okay?! He's doing fine if you were about to ask... but he needs his rest, and he is still sleeping." I lectured him with a scowl.

"Didn't know you cared so much about him, Sakura," he smirked.

I glared.

"Pfft! As if!! Now go back to Hinata or whatever you usually do with your time and get out. I'm on my break and don't disturb him. His highness needs his rest." I snorted at my own jibe and ignored Naruto's look.

"I know healing him has affected you somewhat,-"

"It hasn't." I butted in.

"And that your heart hasn't fully healed -"

"I did not feel like doing anything to him, I just treated him as a nameless Joe." I said, quoting Shishou.

"But you have to move—wait what? You didn't hurt him, think bad thoughts, try to kill him or anything?" he questioned.

"Nope, remember Naruto, I'm a professional when I do my job, and I can keep my feelings intact, okay? So now leave me be; I need my dinner and you know how I am with food. Now GO."

With that I walked into the cafeteria to eat my delicious dinner consisting of lasagna, strawberry water, strawberries, and a chocolate cupcake. Boy has it been a long day.

After I had finished my dinner, I came back to check on Sasu—_It_--and see how he was doing. When I entered the room I saw what a mess the room had become. My babysitter was cowering behind the chair that I previously occupied and Sasuke was glaring rays at him.

"Sasuke stop your glaring-- it's bad for your health and Ni you can go now," I dragged him out without much effort or care.

"Thank you Sakura-san," he said as he hurriedly ran to the door.

"Now Sasuke, you don't need to show your pretty side to everyone you see." I said pleasantly with a fake sweet smile on my lips.

"Hn." his basic two-letter answer floated to my ears.

I twitched.

"Well, it's good to see your feeling up and better but you will be staying in the hospital for 2 days maximum. I will be your doctor and you will be following my orders." I drawled out deliciously. He looked annoyed, nothing new to me.

"Now I've healed your major injuries and you will be in the hospital to see your progress. You being a ninja, this will not take long and you will talk to Tsunade about your punishments in the middle future." I smiled to my ears enjoying this and he could tell.

He didn't say anything.

"Well, if you do not have any questions or concerns, or complaints, you will be transferred to the fifth floor where you will be staying for your remaining time here."

"Ah. You've changed." His voice commented as he stared at me with his dangerously glowing eyes.

"Eight years is a lot of time." I said as airily as I could, man his voice was still hot and sexy.

I had to escape. Attractions will not make me **not** hate him anymore.

So, I excused myself.

* * *

**reviews** are much _appreciated_


End file.
